When Someone Needs You
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Sesshomaru boards his horse he meets a strange girl. Who is she? And why can't she walk?


_**When Someone Needs You. **_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Sesshomaru rides his horse to his new boarding stable, he sees a girl on another horse that canters over to them. Why does he feel he can trust this girl, and why does she never get off her horse. Or so it seems. **_

_**Chapter 1: Boarding**_

Sesshomaru trotted his black horse with four white stalkings up to the stable. It was huge to say the least. There had to be at least a thousand stalls, and about half a million pastures. In the pasture right next to the entrance there was a girl, with long black hair down to her butt. She was on a tan horse that seemed to be listening to her every word.

Sesshomaru walked up to the first pasture to ask the girl where to go, but she seemed to read his thoughts. The girl trotted her horse over to Sesshomaru before he could even ask her to come over.

"If I'm not mistaken, you must be Sesshomaru." The girl had a very sweet voice and she seemed to be full of smiles. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"I'm Kagome. I'll be showing you around the stable. Wait there."

Kagome galloped her horse away from Sesshomaru while at the same time smiling. Kagome opened the gate of the pasture and walked her horse over to Sesshomaru.

"You have a very handsome horse, you know that?" Kagome asked once she had stopped on the side of Sesshomaru and patted his horse's neck. "Anyway let's get on with the tour."

Kagome started walking her horse away, and Sesshomaru made his horse follow her. Kagome didn't say much just pointed out the basics of everything. Like where everything was, and what room it was, then she led Sesshomaru to where his horse would be stabled.

Sesshomaru went to put his horse away and was a little confused when Kagome didn't do the same. "Don't you ever stop riding?"

"I try not to!" Kagome replied quickly, she hated talking about her… problem.

"Ok." Sesshomaru went back to unsaddling his horse, Kagome sighed and as Sesshomaru looked back she had trotted her horse outside and onto a trail.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, there was something off about that girl, and he planned on finding out what. Kagome came back just as the sun was setting and Sesshomaru was leaving. Kagome waved goodbye, then sighed as she saw Sango's car pull into the driveway.

Kagome turned Starlight (Her horse) around and walked her, still on her back, into her stable. Kagome waited for Sango in the stall, she never wanted to get off of Starlight, for when she was on Starlight, and she was free.

The next morning Sesshomaru arrived at nine o'clock and was surprised to see, although he didn't show it, that Kagome was in the same pasture as yesterday ridding Starlight. Sesshomaru parked his car went to go get Nightmare, his horse. When Sesshomaru walked up to the pasture, Kagome walked over to the gate and opened it for him to come in.

Sesshomaru accepted the unspoken invite and walked Nightmare into the pasture. The pasture was huge, a good size, but there was tons of extra space. Sesshomaru got off Nightmare and tied him to the fence as he set up some jumps. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"So I can jump, I need to practice." Kagome was in here first, so Sesshomaru felt he needed to tell her what he planned to do.

Just as he was getting on Nightmare, he turned him to start him walking and heard a small neigh. He looked over at Kagome as she was cantering and jumping the jumps no problem, Sesshomaru fell in behind her and they jumped a little more. Then just as Sesshomaru was going to make it harder, he stared in disbelief as Kagome jumped the fence of the pasture, then galloping, turning around she jumped back into the pasture.

"Anything you throw at Starlight, she will try her best to complete it." Kagome turned Starlight around and just then they heard the bell for lunch. "You wanna stay for lunch?"

Kagome was required to ask but hoped he wouldn't. "Yeah. Why not?"

Bang goes that theory. "Great head on inside, I'll join you."

Sesshomaru thought it was odd but he started trotting Nightmare back to his stall, watching as Kagome walked Starlight to the stall. Now he would see her…problem. Great just great.


End file.
